I'm Coming Home
by deangirl2333
Summary: It has been 2 years since Tessa has died. Dean and Kelly have gotten passed the 'just friends' status and Sam hasn't found another girl. But one day he finds a girl lying on the side of road and it all changes, but for good or bad? Sequel of 'Falling In Love Again' Rated T For Swearing
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey y'all! Welcome back to the sequel of 'Falling In Love Again'**_

_**This is going to have more drama, more action (I hope) AND MORE CLIFFHANGERS!**_

_**So why don't y'all sit back and read!**_

_** Yes, you will have to read Falling In Love Again to understand**_

_**Signing out!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

2 years, 2 years since Sam found love, 2 years since she got taken away. Right now he was driving back to Bobby's after a case. He had to deal with a clam of vampires but he was ok.

Some country cd Tessa loved was playing on the radio.

Tessa was always a Tom boy. Wearing dirty jeans and singlet tops that had classic rock bands on them. She would wear steel cap boots with anything.

"If your worlds got something missing, put a girl in it!" the cd played. Sam suddenly saw a girl in a black dress laying on the side of the road and decided to help her.

He got out of the car and picked up the body but was shocked about who it was. But what he didn't notice was the radio station change in the car...

* * *

Ever since Tessa's passing, Dean and Kelly lived with Bobby and hunting less since they got together. Kelly was in the kitchen while Dean was trying to win his money back off Bobby.

"Son, you ain't seeing your money again!" Bobby exclaimed.

"One more round," Dean bargained with a smirk.

Bobby was about to start dealing when his phone went off.

"After this phone call," Bobby said before he answered.

"Hey, Sam. What? Did you do the test? How? A black dress? Alright, get to my place ASAP!" Dean and Kelly only heard Bobby's side of the conversation as he talked.

"What happened?" Dean asked as Bobby got up from his chair.

"Sam's coming back," Bobby answered before walking off

"And?" Dean questioned following Bobby.

"He has company. He saw a body by the road when he was driving here, decided to see who it was and how badly injured they were," Bobby explained.

"And did he know who it was?" Dean wanted more information.

"Hell yeah, it was-" Bobby got cut off by a knock at the door. "That will be them now,"

Bobby went to door and opened it to see Sam standing there holding a body. She was perfect, no scratches, no bruise just like a normal woman. Her hair was done like she used a curler to do tight elegant curls, just like a normal woman. She wore a dress just like a normal woman. But that's the thing, she wasn't normal. It was Tessa.

* * *

_**OMG! Shock much! (No way I would leave her in hell) sorry for the short chapter but there wasn't much I could put in :( Oh well, Tessa is back!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Imma back for the second chapter!**_

_**Thanks to everybody who reads this! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**_

* * *

"Who, Bobby? Who-" Dean started to say but stopped when he saw Sam at the door holding Tessa.

"Tessa?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's her. I did the test," he answered and walked in the door, softly putting Tessa on the couch.

"What do we do?" Dean asked as Kelly walked in.

"Um, well move her up to the spare bedroom," Bobby ordered while Sam picked her up lightly and took her upstairs.

Kelly and dean were still down stairs in shock. Tessa had been dead for 2 years and now she turns up on the side of the road. What the hell was happening.

* * *

It had been two hours since Sam brought Tessa and she still hadn't woken up.

Everybody except Tessa were sitting in the lounge rooms discussing who could have raised Tessa.

"Maybe it was Cas?" Sam questioned/stated.

"Maybe, Can I asks You a question Sammy? Did you put her in a black dress when you buried her?" Dean asked curiously.

"No, I left her how she was-" Sam replied but got cut off by a sweet perfect voice.

"Sammy?" Sam turned around and saw Tessa standing in the door way. Sam stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his humongous arms around her.

"I missed you so much Sammy," she whispered in his ear with tears flowing down her face.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. I'm here now and I missed you too," Sam cooed in her ear. She slowly untangled herself and walked over to Kelly.

"Missed you sis," Tessa mumbled into Kelly's neck.

"Yeah, you too," Kelly comforted. She felt her sister let go so she letted go.

Tessa preceded by hugging Bobby and Dean.

"So how long have I been down under?" was the first thing she asked.

"About 2 year," Bobby mumbled.

"Yikes, that defines the saying 'long time, no see'"

"Yeah, it's not been easy," Dean states as he flicks his stare between Kelly and Sam.

"Do you remember hell?" Bobby asked with curiosity.

"Um, no. I don't remember hell fortunately," Tessa choked out.

'Bullshit!' Bobby thought to himself. 'You don't go living 2 years of your life and don't remember about it!' he didn't say it out loud because if she wanted to say anything about hell, she would say it.

"Well, Dean here just lost his money and is trying to win it back," Bobby remembered.

"You're on old timer!" Dean exclaimed and went off with Bobby.

Kelly soon followed saying:

"I'll hold the money boys! Don't trust any of ya,"

It was then just Sam and Tessa.

Sam finally noticed the dark shadows underneath Tessa's eyes that looked like she hadn't slept in months.

"You look tired," he complimented.

"I feel tired," was her answer before intertwining her fingers in his hair.

"Why don't we go watch Dean win his money back. This is going to be hilarious!" Sam exclaimed while he held Tessa's hand and walked into the other room.

"Tessa? Can you help me please?" Kelly called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure," Tessa letted go Sam and walked into the kitchen.

Kelly was mixing something in a bowl.

"Can you get the eggs out of the fridge? I wish I had enough hands but I don't," Kelly was being sarcastic.

"Sure, what are you cooking?" Tessa asked for a friendly conversation.

"Well, earlier I made some soup for dinner and I had spare time so I'm making cake," Kelly said all cheery.

"I leave you for two years and look what's happened!" Tessa exclaimed sarcastically before grabbing Kelly's shoulders and shaking them gently while chuckling. But that was cut short when she saw blood on Kelly's sleeve

"Kelly, what is that?" Tessa questioned curiously.

"Um, nothing," Kelly lied as she flinched when Tessa went to push her finger on it.

"It is something, if it was nothing you wouldn't have jumped. What is it, Kelly?" Tessa was now serious. Kelly wasn't sure if she was seeing things or what but she swore she could see Tessa's dark brown eyes turn to purple for a spilt second.

"What happened to you? You are now acting like you can get what you want, when you want," Kelly discovered. She knew her sister was acting odd and she finally found something else to go the purple eyes.

"You're my sister, I just wanted know why there was blood because I was concerned," Tessa said softly.

Kelly breathed out a big sigh. 'oh god,' she thought to herself. 'Tessa's gonna be so angry!'

Slowly, she rolled up her sleeve to show about 10 wounds with old scars and one new one that nearly went all the way around her arm.

"Oh my god, Kelly. What did you do to yourself?" Tessa gasped as she inspected the wounds especially the new one.

"I couldn't stay up here while you suffering. I just couldn't. You're my sister, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you," Kelly stated.

"Did Dean know about this?" Tessa looked up into Kelly's eyes.

"Yeah, he found me cutting myself. Then the next day I was being transported to hospital for loosing blood," Kelly's voice was getting smaller and smaller.

Tessa was raging hot. That son of a bitch Dean promised he would look out for Kelly.

Tessa didn't notice what she was doing. Call it an instinct. She found herself pinning Dean up to the wall with a knife to his neck. She pulled the knife out from underneath her black flowing dress in a knife holder on her calf. She didn't even know she had a knife.

"You promised you son of a bitch, you promised you would look out for her! How the hell did she end up in hospital then if you we looking out for her?!" Tessa screamed in his face.

"Tessa, calm down. You're over reacting," Sam tried to calm her down. She never once said a bad word to anyone and now she was going full on threatening someone. Sam knew something wasn't right.

Suddenly, Tessa put the knife away and stormed off.

"Wow, weird much?" Bobby stated before walking over to Kelly who was now standing in the door way.

"What did you tell her?" Bobby demanded.

"She saw blood on my shirt and her attitude changed, like she could rule anything. I told her it was nothing because she was scaring me. She finally convinced me to show her my arm and I told her about my little trip to hospital. She just went ballistic," Kelly confessed.

"Well, it may seem mean but we have to keep secrets from her or we will be her next victim," Bobby instructed.

* * *

_**OK! First off, thanks to the people who follow, favorite and review! Second, I've a added a little bit to the first chapter, just a smidge because I now have a working story board. And by that I mean I know what's going to happen. so if ya don't mind (For the people who have already read this story before now) To go back and read it. It's around when Sam gets out of the car, or pick up truck I cant remember. Thank you to everyone**_


End file.
